Costumes
by BBirdy
Summary: BeastBoy has gotten his supplies for Halloween. How was he supposed to know it would spark such an interesting conversation?


Beast Boy held up a catalog from the pile of mail, shouting, "Yes it came!"

"Why is it that you are so excited friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire floating over.

"It's a costume catalogue!" he smiled.

"Please what is this 'catalogue' that you speak of?" she said tilting her head in confusion

"Its-" Beast Boy began

"A magazine of costumes Starfire" interrupted Robin walking up behind Star and taking her hand. Ever since Tokyo almost six months ago they had become very close. They did pretty much everything together. Beast Boy didn't take the interruption personally. He knew that his leader like to be the one who explained things to her. The green boy flew over to the couch and sat next to Cyborg, who was playing an intense video game.

"Scoot over green bean I am almost on level nine of zombie prince!" Cyborg tried to push Beast Boy off while simultaneously slaying zombie's on the giant TV screen.

"So? I got past level eleven last night" he bragged opening up the magazine and looking inside.

"Eleven!" Cyborg nearly jumped with his shock and his avatar on the screen fell over a zombie eating his brain.

Cyborg almost didn't notice "dude is that a costume catalogue?" he asked snatching the magazine away. Beast Boy didn't yell or hit Cyborg for stealing the magazine. He merely changed into a monkey and sat on the bigger boy's shoulder.

Both flipped through the pages and Raven looked up from her book. The boy's were talking—or squeaking in beast boy's case—at the bunch of pictures. Rolling her eyes she returned t the pages not taking notice of the younger boys.

Beast Boy changed into a bird and snatched the magazine away flying over to Starfire and Robin.

"Look at this!" he said when he was back to natural form. On the colored picture of the bright costumes was a team that looked very similar to the team stood in costumes making the normal teens resemble the ones looking at it even more.

"There are other us's?" asked Starfire confused. Robin laughed a fun laugh that had only ever escaped his lips when he was with Starfire.

"No star they're costumes. This means they dress up to look like us just for fun." Starfire nodded and sat down on the kitchen counter with her boyfriend.

"Raven come here it looks almost exactly like you!" Beast Boy shouted to the reading girl.

Raven stood a skeptic look on her face, "I highly doubt that," she monotoned.

The whole team gathered around the magazine admiring—or in Raven's case glowering—at the pictures of them.

"The Robin looks nothing like you Robin," said Starfire studying the picture.

"What do you mean Star?" robin asked swinging his feet like a little kid.

"He is big and tall, with those muscles things."

Robin looked like he might hit something while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed. Even Raven smiled.

Instead he only shook his head and turned the page to a batch of other costumes. On this page were Flash costumes, Greek lantern costumes, wonder woman, super man and even a batman costume.

"Whoa dudes look at this. They say they got Bruce Wayne to wear the superman and batman costumes for the magazine!" said Beast boy.

Robin snorted, looking at the picture. It looked almost exactly like the batman except for the minor details on the costume, the cape was to short, the eyes were too big, and the broad smile.

"What is so funny boy friend Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing Star," Robin seemed to be choking back laughter, "just turn the page," he gestured at BB and he turned the page.

On this one was a creature that must have been trying to imitate an alien.

"it looks very similar to the Drakdot form my home planet except for the eyes and it is much bigger Drakdot burgers were one of my favorite deserts as a child," said Starfire knowingly.

"Would you like to get it?" Robin asked.

"Could I?"

"Sure Halloween is coming up in a few weeks you should all get costumes."

"Cool!" said both BB and Cy.

After a quarter of an hour everyone had chosen.

Starfire had gotten the alien costume and said that she would alter it to look more accurate.

Cyborg had gotten a Darth Vader costume complete with light saber. Robin had only agreed after the robot had promised not to 'alter' the light saber.

Beast boy had chosen a Dracula costume with fake teeth, but he said he would just get rid of the teeth as he already had fangs.

Reluctantly Raven had chosen and finally decided to get a biker girl costume. Jokingly Robin said that if she were careful he might let her use the R cycle.

"Are not you going to get one?" asked Starfire smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'm already in costume Star; I don't need to buy one."

"But is not this Halloween about being someone who you are not?" she asked thinking maybe she had miscalculated.

"No, Star that is the point." He kept smiling but the eyes behind the mask were sad, 'that's why I am not going to get one."

Everyone looked up at the boy who was still sitting on the counter. His knees were clutched to his chest and the steel toes of his boots were at the edge of the table. He was tensed, ready to run or fight if he needed to.

"What do ya mean?" asked Cyborg.

The smile on Robin's face quavered betraying the emotions that were hidden. "I was someone else before I was Robin, before I put the mask on. I suppose I still am but…" he shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway that isn't who I am now."

"But Robin it does matter," said Starfire, "who were you before you were Robin?"

He didn't want to lie to his team but he didn't want to tell the truth either. Taking off his boots he reveled tiny slender feet in his the feet of his green pants that were almost too small for his body and he stood. Taking a deep breath he flipped over his team mates and landed in a crouching position next to Starfire.

"An acrobat," he said standing.

Everyone clapped slightly and Robin bowed jokingly, smirking slightly.

"How did you become this acrobat?" asked Starfire.

Robin's smile wavered for a second, "I was born one." He jumped so he was standing on his hands and the small smile returned. Then he released the pressure in his hands so that his feet landed on the ground but his hands were still on the ground, his body becoming an arc. He used the momentum of this move to put him back on his feet. "I almost forgot how fun that was." He whispered to himself.

"So Robin are you still not going to get a costume. You could get one of those acrobat costumes," said Starfire still not willing to give up the battle of costumes.

Robin smiled letting out a small snort of laughter.

"Star I still don't need to get a costume for that this is my acrobat costume." He removed the cape form around his shoulders, the belt around his waist and pulled the gloves off. Without these few items of clothing it was amazing what their friend looked like. The costume was skin tight but allowed him to be flexible anyway. He stretched pulling all the muscles in his arms. "Hmm, forgot how nice it was too loose the cape too."

**Been dregging up old stories from the bottom of my docs page. Enjoy!**


End file.
